


Payment

by veronamay



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Gunslinger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place when the gunslinger spends a night in the house of Brown, a young man living on the very edge of the desert. It is close to the start of our journey with the gunslinger on his search for the man in black.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when the gunslinger spends a night in the house of Brown, a young man living on the very edge of the desert. It is close to the start of our journey with the gunslinger on his search for the man in black.

Some time in the night Brown rolled over again. The gunslinger opened his eyes.

"I have coin," he said.

"Nowhere to spend it," said Brown. His voice was quieter in the dark. His hands were softer than the gunslinger expected. They crept over his face and down his chest to rest over his heart.

"Are you him?" Brown asked.

The gunslinger closed his eyes. "No."

"Magician, angel, demon, God?" Brown's hands picked restlessly at his shirt.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know."

Brown's smile was loud in his voice. "Don't care if you do, now. I just want to know."

The rough blanket whispered as the gunslinger rolled over. "I told you. I'm just a man."

One hand slipped down his back. He could feel Brown's hair falling over his head. It tickled his nose. The smell of dust was strong.

"More'n that, thee are. But I don't mind about that neither."

The gunslinger was silent as he gave his payment. But in the darkness of his mind, he wondered.

END


End file.
